Au pied de l'Orme
by chrisanimefan
Summary: Homura revit pour une mission ordonnée par les dieux. Il va rencontrer Kôgaiji, slash original


Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr)

Titre : Au pied de l'Orme

Série : Gensomaden Saiyuki

Déclaration : Kôgaiji, c'est le seul que je veux,, je peux ? ? ? ?

Couple : Homura X Kôgaiji et Kôgaiji X Homura. Ben quoi ? ? Comme ça si l'un est fatigué, l'autre prend le relais.

Genre : Élémentaire mon cher Waston,, (traduire par j'en sais rien)

Dédicace: Cath- bon anniversaire ma puce ! !

Au pied de l'Orme 

Homura était mort, vaincu par Sanzo et ses amis : Goku, le singe gourmand à la force dévastatrice Hakkai, le magicien silencieux à l'éternel sourire factice et enfin Gojyo, le semi youkai, fruit d'une union interdite qui sautait sur tout ce qui bouge.

Son âme naviguait en compagnie de Zenon et de Shien parmi de nombreuses autres.

Il n'avait plus besoin de se torturer mais cette inaction le faisait souffrir.

Il avait cru trouver sa bien aimée mais il était en Enfer et elle au Paradis, jamais, ils ne se retrouveraient.

Le destin le poursuivait une fois de plus.

Il s'ennuyait ferme dans cet endroit.

Il n'avait rien à faire, rien à voir.

Un jour, les dieux le convoquèrent.

Il était enchaîné car ils avaient malgré tout peur de lui, cela le fit sourire.

En effet, ces deniers ne pouvaient plus rien contre lui mais sa réputation le précédait.

« Nous t'avons convoqué Homura pour savoir comment tu comptes passer le reste de ta vie en Enfer ? » demandèrent les dieux en le regardant les sourcils froncés.

Il les regarda.

« Ce que je compte faire ? Mais je ne peux rien faire ! ! » s'exclama le dieu courroucé.

« Pour l'instant, c'est vrai » dirent-ils d'un commun accord. « Nous t'avons observ »

« Et alors ? Qu'avez-vous conclu ? ! » demanda l'homme aux yeux de différentes couleurs en haussant les épaules.

« Ne sois pas impertinent Homura ! Nous avons une mission pour toi si tu tiens à essayer de te racheter. »

« A quoi bon ? Vous avez déjà décidé de mon sort ! ! » s'énerva Homura.

L'ancien dieu déchu les regarda.

Ils ne se prenaient pas pour rien !

Ils prétendaient diriger le monde mais ils étaient sourds aux humains comme aux youkai qui y habitaient.

Ils étaient aveugles et idiots !

« Nous savons ce que tu penses de nous. Si tu juges que l'errance éternelle te satisfait alors il ne te reste qu'à retourner dans les limbes. » déclara l'une des déesses froidement et sans émotion.

« Attendez ! ! Vous savez fort bien dans ces conditions que je ne peux qu'accepter. » dit Homura en baissant les bras.

Une vie de méduse n'était vraiment pas ce qui le tentait.

« Bien, nous savions que tu réagirais ainsi ».

Cette phrase eut le don de le crisper, il se sentait comme une marionnette entre leurs mains : manipulé, il n'était plus qu'un jouet.

Un autre dieu reprit. « Bien, Homura, tu vas nous aider. »

« Que faut-il que je fasse ? » grogna ce dernier sombre.

Un objet apparut : un miroir.

Il le regarda et observa la surface opaque.

« Je suis censé voir quoi ? » 

« Si tu pensais à un endroit, peut-être verrais-tu quelque chose… » suggéra avec ironie l'une des déesse.

Pestant, il fit ce que l'on demandait, il pensait à ce champ de fleurs où il avait rencontré sa bien aimé, il y a si longtemps.

Il tendit la main vers le miroir, celui-ci commença à engloutir cette dernière.

« Retirez votre main où elle se coupera de votre corps ! » cria la déesse. « Immédiatement ! »

Le demi-dieu fit ce qu'on lui demandait, furieux d'être traité comme un moins que rien.

Pour qui se prenaient-ils tous ?

Il avait envie d'étrangler cette prétentieuse.

Le moment venu, il pourrait peut-être se venger à nouveau…

« Ce miroir sert pour la téléportation si on sait s'en servir. » confia le dieu.

« Que voulez-vous que j'en fasse ? A qui dois-je le remettre ? » demanda Homura curieux.

« Tu dois l'enterrer avec son créateur qui vient de mourir. C'est là qu'il aurait dû être mais des gens mal attentionnés ont essayé de s'en emparer, heureusement, nous sommes intervenus à temps pour empêcher qu'un malheur n'arrive. »

« Son créateur ? » demanda le prisonnier curieux.

« Oui, un demi youkai, comme Sha Gojyo que tu connais » avoua comme si elle crachait la troisième déesse qui s'était tu jusque là. Sa voix n'était que mépris et insulte.

« Un magicien et un savant qui aimait à créer des objets farfelus et insolites. Il était connu comme un génie, Gyokumen a envoyé ses hommes récupérer les objets mais nous sommes heureusement intervenus avant. » reprit le dieu qui était certes le plus calme de ses juges.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que vous attendez de moi. » demanda le brun aux cheveux courts qui lui tombaient légèrement sur les yeux.

« Tu vas nous aider… à rendre cet objet inoffensif et le garder pendant quelque temps.. » annonça le dieu très sereinement.

« Le garder ? Pourquoi le garder ? Et pourquoi un objet aussi utile inactif ? » s'inquiéta le demi dieu enchaîné.

« C'est relativement simple » expliqua la déesse. « Cet objet ne doit surtout pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains. Il faudrait une garde constante pour le garder. Mais tôt ou tard, un homme, un youkai ou un dieu assoiffé de pouvoir » déclara t-elle en vrillant son regard dans le sien. « … S'en emparait pour permettre à son armée d'effecteur des attaques surprises. Ce serait un puissant objet qui pourrait lui permettre de se déplacer où il veut quand il veut avec le nombre de personnes qu'il veut. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre ce genre de risques. »

« Pourquoi me charger moi de sa garde ? » questionna Homura. « Vous ne semblez pas avoir confiance en moi… Ce qui ne m'étonne guère. Je ne suis certainement pas la meilleure personne placée pour vous aider dans cette tâche… »

Le prisonnier les regarda.

Pourquoi lui ?

Ils savaient très bien qu'il ne pourrait être que tenté par le vol d'un objet si précieux.

« Il te faut savoir que cet objet ne marchera pas avec toi pour des raisons que nous ne pouvons t'expliquer ce que tu comprendras » déclara le dieu. « Simplement, tu peux nous croire sur parole, tu ne pourras jamais le faire fonctionner. C'est ce qui nous a motivé dans le choix de la personne à qui nous allions demander de l'enterrer discrètement. »

« Je suppose que je n'en serais pas plus sur son fonctionnement ? »

L'une des déesses rit tellement cela semblait évident.

« De plus, nous n'allons pas te laisser partir comme ça sans garantie » fit froidement l'une des divinités. « Nous allons jeter un sort puissant et très douloureux non seulement sur toi mais aussi ta bien aimé. »

« Rin Lei ? » s'exclama avec force Homura. « Que lui avez-vous fait ? »

« Pour l'instant rien du tout !! Calme-toi ! » l'enjoint le dieu.

« Nous ne vous apposerons ces contraintes que si tu acceptes cette mission. Bien sûr, tu connais les conditions d'un tel refus… » glissa sournoisement la déesse qui avait rit.

« Je comprends surtout que je n'ai pas le choix. Bien j'accepte mais je refuse que Rin Lei souffre. » déclara fermement Homura alors que son unique œil doré brillait.

« Elle ne souffrira que si tu ne remplis pas ta mission, que si tu ne reviens pas ou que si tu décides de faire une chose contraire au pacte que nous allons établir. »

Une image de la jeune femme apparut.

Les dieux se mirent à chanter, aussitôt un anneau apparut et se greffa au niveau du bas de la gorge sans que la jeune femme ne s'en rende compte.

« Voilà qui est fait » déclara le dieu.

« Maintenant, voici le contrat auquel tu dois t'engager » déclara la déesse en claquant des doigts et en faisant apparaître un parchemin. « Nous te conseillons de le lire avec attention, tu pars dans trois jours. Nous nous reverrons à ce moment là. »

Alors même qu'elle prononçait ces mots, Homura sentit que la forme physique que son âme avait intégrée disparaissait et qu'il n'avait plus de forme.

Il se sentit aspiré et se retrouva dans l'endroit où il se trouvait précédemment : une sorte de liquide dans lequel baignait de nombreuses âmes comme lui, errantes, n'ayant plus de buts et parfois même, plus de pensées.

Il ne comptait plus le temps, et il avait une impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée quand on le sortit à nouveau de cet endroit pour le faire intégrer à nouveau son enveloppe charnelle.

Il se présenta à nouveau devant les dieux.

« Alors, qu'as-tu décid ? » demanda agressive la déesse qui n'avait cessé de le mépriser.

« Comme vous vous en doutez, j'accepte » déclara le demi-dieux qui préférait être humilié et enchaîné plutôt que de retourner dans ce bouillon de culture où il n'avait pas plus d'activités qu'une méduse.

« Bien, nous n'en attendions pas moins de toi » déclara le dieu.

« Cependant, tu n'auras pas ton épée » déclara la deuxième déesse.

Cela ne l'étonnait pas trop, son épée était d'une puissance phénoménale pour quiconque savait la manier.

« De plus, ta force sera amoindrie » décida la deuxième déesse.

Elle claqua des doigts, aussitôt, trois limitateurs se fixèrent à chacune de ses oreilles ainsi qu'un cercle fin entourait sa tête.

« Voilà, maintenant, nous pouvons te laisser partir » déclara la déesse.

Elle claqua des doigts et un parchemin apparut dans les cieux devant lui, il le saisit.

« C'est l'incantation à réciter pour rendre le miroir inactif. Il faudra la répéter plusieurs fois. » lui confia le dieu.

Il fit apparaître le miroir enveloppé dans un drap tenu par des ficelles.

« Et voilà l'objet. Si jamais tu as besoin de conseils ou que quelque chose d'incongru arrive, nous te confions ceci » déclara le dieu.

Un bracelet avec une unique pierre rouge, un rubis peut-être, fut fixé à son bras gauche.

« Il te suffit d'avoir besoin d'aide et de prononcer « Appel » pour te faire entendre » déclara l'une des divinités.

« Cependant, ne t'inquiètes pas, nous te suivrons de là haut et tu n'auras pas besoin de cet artefact mais on ne sait jamais… »

« Penses-tu avoir tout compris ? » demanda la troisième qui avait peu parlé mais qui l'avait observé.

« Cela me semble très clair » avoua Homura. « Je suis prêt à partir tout de suite s'il le faut. »

« Bien ».

Les trois divinités se mirent à chanter.

Il sentit que sa vision se brouillait et il s'évanouit.

**u z u z u z u z u z **

Gyokumen avait confié une nouvelle mission à Kôgaiji, qui avait tenu à y aller seul.

En effet, lors de leur dernier affrontement contre des youkai devenus fous, son fidèle lieutenant Dôkugaiji, avait été blessé.

Il refusait d'entraîner Yaone et sa sœur Ririn dans une mission qui pourrait s'avérer périlleuse.

Ainsi, il leur avait demandé de bien faire attention à eux.

Sa belle-mère, qu'il détestait toujours autant, avait demandé de retrouver le tombeau d'un youkai mort et de rapporter tous les objets qu'il trouverait dedans.

« Mais pourquoi voulez-vous piller sa tombe ? » demanda le fils de Gyumao, le plus craint de tous les youkai de par sa cruauté et sa force.

« Ne me dis pas que tu crains une quelconque malédiction ? » se moqua la femme youkai en observant ses ongles parfaitement laqués.

« Vous savez bien que non » déclara calmement le youkai aux longues oreilles aux cheveux rouges. « Simplement, je trouve cela très impoli de troubler le repos des morts et de s'emparer des objets qu'ils ont voulu pour accompagner leur repos éternel. »

« Je ne te savais pas si respectueux des coutumes mon fils » déclara t-elle en faisant grincer des dents le jeune youkai qui ne considérait certainement pas cette femme comme sa mère. « Sache que je comprends et respecte ta décision. Simplement cet homme a volé les objets avec lequel il a été enterré. »

« Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier ? » demanda Kôgaiji.

« Non, rien de spécial… Trouve sa tombe car nous ne savons pas où elle se situe précisément. »

« Si vous me permettez de vous interrompre » glissa la voix sournoise et machiavélique de Nii, le scientifique de service. « Notre chère reine aimerait récupérer un chapelet. »

« Nii ! » le gronda la youkai.

« Je ne fais qu'aider le prince, ma reine… »

« Un chapelet ? » s'étonna Kôgaiji. « Pourquoi vouloir cet objet religieux ? »

« Parce qu'avec lui, nous pourrons avancer dans les recherches concernant le réveil de votre père » déclara le scientifique en faisant bouger le bras de son lapin en peluche qu'il tenait. « N'est-ce donc pas ce que vous désirez, mon prince ? »

La voix insinuait qu'il ne pouvait pas vouloir autre chose.

Le prince se mit à soupirer : il détestait être manipulé.

« Si, bien sûr que si. Vous le savez tout aussi bien que moi. »

« C'est parfait alors, n'est-ce pas ma reine ? » demanda Nii.

« Si tu le dis » fit elle en haussant les épaules.

Le prince se retira après avoir pris le parchemin lui décrivant la tombe et la région où elle pouvait se trouver.

Il prit aussitôt son dragon et commença à explorer la région très verdoyante.

Comme il connaissait le nom du youkai dont il cherchait la tombe, il se renseigna pour savoir où il avait vécu, ce qu'il trouva facilement.

Il commença à chercher dans les cimetières des dites villes mais n'ayant rien trouvé, il élargit ses recherches.

**u z u z u z u z u z **

Cela faisait trois jours que le prince cherchait quand il remarqua un orme isolé au-dessus d'un tumulus.

Il s'y rendit car de la petite butée, il pourrait avoir une meilleure vue sur la région.

Il trouva au pied de l'orme qui surmontait la colline, quelqu'un endormi.

Une personne qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé revoir : Homura.

Le youkai remarqua toute de suite la présence nouvelle des limitateurs et des chaînes présentes aux poignets comme aux chevilles.

Pour la première fois, il prit en pitié ce dieu qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un adversaire.

Il était plus à plaindre qu'autre chose : son corps famélique indiquait qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis fort longtemps ces cernes sur ses yeux montraient la fatigue et le manque de repos.

Le prince commença par poser un linge mouillé sur le front de celui qu'il n'avait jamais aimé car il lui avait pris son palais.

Puis, il partit à la recherche de nourriture.

Quand il revint, Homura était toujours là sous l'orme.

Il le réveilla doucement.

« Hey Homura !! » dit le prince. « Tu m'entends ? Réveille-toi, je t'ai amené à manger ».

Après quelques claques, le demi dieu ouvrit les yeux.

« Kôgaiji ? » s'étonna le demi dieu interloqué.

Que faisait-il ici ?

Pourquoi l'aidait-il ?

Et quelle était cette lueur d'inquiétude qui brillait dans ses yeux ?

« Je me sens bien » déclara Homura d'une voix plus faible qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il réussit à s'appuyer contre l'arbre mais il se sentait incapable de faire le moindre pas en plus.

En réalité, il avait l'impression que son corps ne possédait plus aucune force.

Les chaînes semblaient peser une tonne et l'attirer vers le bas afin qu'il ne puisse pas se lever.

Quant aux limitateurs, il se rendit compte que ces derniers le privaient de la quasi totalité de sa force.

Pourquoi ?

S'il ne pouvait même pas se déplacer, comment accomplir sa mission ?

« Tu as faim ? » demanda le prince en le regardant.

Homura s'aperçut qu'il mourrait de faim et accepta l'invitation du youkai.

Le repas se déroula dans le silence que personne n'osait briser.

« Pourquoi es-tu là, en vie ? » demanda finalement le prince.

« Tu le regrettes ? » l'interrogea à son tour le demi dieu.

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit » protesta Kôgaiji. « Mais… Je te croyais… »

« Oui, je suis mort… Bel et bien mort » le rassura l'homme aux yeux vairons.

« Mais pourquoi alors ? Que fais-tu l ? Tu ne me sembles pas le moins du monde mort mais bien en vie même si tu es très faible. »

Homura rit légèrement.

« Les dieux ont décidé de m'accorder un répit, temporaire. » avoua l'autre en soupirant. « Je ne voulais pas mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. Il vaut mieux travailler pour eux que de rester aussi immobile et utile qu'une statue de pierre. »

Le fils de Gyumao le regarda.

« Je comprends. Je sais que tu n'es pas le genre d'homme à te laisser faire ni à te laisser imposer la volonté de quiconque. Je sais ce que c'est de ne pas avoir le choix, de devoir obéir alors qu'on n'est pas convaincu du bien fondé de la mission. Ce sont des sentiments que je connais bien pour les éprouver plus souvent que je n'aimerais. »

« Le devoir peut devenir parfois une lourde croix à porter. C'est Gyokumen qui t'a envoyé une nouvelle fois en mission. Tu ne devrais pas te laisser faire. »

« Je ne pourrais jamais abandonner ma mère » dit Kôgaiji en serrant ses ongles contre la paume de sa main la faisant saigner.

Homura se saisit de la main et se mit à lécher le sang.

« Mais… » bégaya le prince des youkai aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

« Je te propose un marché, Kôgaiji » fit Homura en levant les yeux pour regarder le youkai dans les yeux. Il ne lâcha pas sa main, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti le contact d'une main chaude. De plus, le prince lui apparaissait sous un jour vulnérable qu'il n'aurait jamais deviné.

Les deux hommes s'étaient affrontés dans le palais, Kôgaiji avait essayé de défendre ce qui lui tenait lieu de maison.

Il se souvenait d'un homme particulièrement vindicatif n'ayant peur de rien et prêt à tout pour le vaincre. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé la moindre crainte.

Aucune appréhension devant la mort.

Il l'avait affronté à plusieurs reprises même s'il savait que c'était de la folie.

Homura était largement plus fort que le youkai sorcier.

Cependant, le dieu avait toujours honoré leurs combats.

Kôgaiji était un adversaire de valeur, toujours digne et ne renonçant jamais.

Il l'avait impressionné même s'il n'avait jamais rien montré.

« Quel est-il ? » demanda le prince qui ne perdait pas le nord malgré la proximité de cet homme.

« J'ai une mission à accomplir ici tout comme toi, je le présume. Que dirais-tu de s'allier ? »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda l'autre. « Je n'ai nulle besoin de ton aide ! »

« Mais moi, j'ai besoin de la tienne ! » répliqua immédiatement son vis-à-vis en observant le prince dont les yeux étincelaient de fureur.

« Quel est mon avantage dans cette histoire ? »

« Ton avantage, mon petit Kôgaiji ? » fit le dieu en s'approchant de l'autre. « Je vais te montrer comment je peux te procurer du plaisir et rien que pour cela tu m'aideras… »

Le youkai écarquilla les yeux.

« Du plaisir ?? » s'étonna t-il avant qu'Homura ne s'empare de ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

Il les effleura avec douceur juste pour les taquiner et laisser à l'autre le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait et de s'habituer à sa présence.

Homura avait senti durant leur conversation qu'il avait besoin d'une présence, qu'il avait envie de chaleur et d'amour.

Kôgaiji serait parfait, il devinait en lui une grande sensibilité et une inexpérience charmante.

Homura débuta par de chastes baisers.

Le prince des youkai ne comprenait pas trop ce qui lui arrivait, si ce n'est que ce que lui faisait Homura avait le don de lui faire oublier ses soucis. Il appréciait le contact.

Le dieu approfondit le baiser auquel son vis-à-vis répondit avec une ardeur toute nouvelle pour lui.

Au début, Kôgaiji fut très maladroit mais Homura le guida et bientôt les deux hommes s'embrassèrent avec passion.

« Alors, c'est d'accord ? » demanda Homura en caressant le dos du prince qui faisait de même.

« Je ne sais pas… » hésita le prince à demi en souriant. « Tu m'as à moitié convaincu… »

Homura se mit à rire de la feinte, le prince avait envie qu'il continue mais refusait de s'avouer vaincu. Décidément, il aimait ce trait de caractère chez lui !

Le dieu l'allongea sur l'herbe et enleva la veste à demi ouverte pour s'occuper du torse en alternant caresses et baisers langoureux.

Kôgaiji ne tarda pas à gémir.

Homura continua longtemps jusqu'à ce que le prince le presse de le satisfaire tellement il n'en pouvait plus.

Pressant son corps contre le sien, Homura lui glissa à l'oreille.

« Et maintenant, tu es d'accord ? »

Homura n'eut pas besoin de confirmation, Kôgaiji prenait les devants et passait à une offensive délicieuse aux yeux du dieu.

Ils passèrent de longues heures à explorer mutuellement leurs corps respectifs et leurs désirs.

Quand l'un était fatigué, l'autre prenait le relais.

Au bout de quelques heures, les deux hommes essoufflés firent une pause.

Homura révéla à Kôgaiji sa mission.

« Cela devrait bien m'aider Homura. » fit le prince reconnaissant. « Je sais maintenant où se trouve le tombeau. De plus, personne ne m'attends dans le château alors je pourrais t'aider et ce sans contrarier ma belle mère, ne m'a t-elle pas demandé un chapelet après toi ? Il n'est pas question de miroir ».

Le demi-dieu rigola légèrement.

« Avoue que tu n'as aucune envie qu'elle ait cet objet » fit Homura en taquinant son amant avec un brin d'herbe.

« Aucune, ce que tu comprends je pense. Je ne l'aime pas, c'est réciproque. »

« Elle a grand tord, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle perd » fit Homura en embrassant son compagnon qui rougit. « En attendant, grâce à elle, nous avons pu nous rencontrer à nouveau. J'ai pu te connaître…. Crois-moi, je lui en suis reconnaissant… »

Le prince youkai plongea son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis et lui sourit avec une affection visible.

« Qui l'eut crut ?? » murmura t-il.

**u z u z u z u z u z **

Les deux hommes se mirent à la recherche de la tombe qui ne fut pas si facile que ça à localiser. En effet, la carte d'Homura datait : le paysage avait changé, des champs et des maisons avaient poussé là où il n'y avait auparavant qu'une nature sauvage.

« Je pense que nous y sommes K » dit Homura en désignant un tumulus.

Celui-ci leva les yeux.

« Je n'aurais pas cru que cela serait aussi difficile de trouver cet endroit. Quel cauchemar !! » avoua le prince en rejoignant son amant.

« Après toi, mon prince » dit le dieu en le laissant entrer.

Le tombeau était fermé par une porte.

« Tu sais comment l'ouvrir ? »

« Pas du tout !! Ces dieux sont vraiment des sadiques ! Ils ne me donnent aucune information ! » protesta le brun.

Le youkai commença à pousser la porte mais rien à faire, elle ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre.

« Pousse-toi, je vais enfoncer cette porte ! »

« Non !! Arrête ! Les dieux veulent que le tombeau reste inviolé. Si tu enfonces la porte, quelqu'un y rentrera forcément. Or ce n'est pas ce que nous cherchons »

« Tu as raison Homura. Que suggères-tu ? »

Le brun réfléchit quelques minutes.

« Laisse-moi voir cette porte. Ce youkai était un chercheur. Si j'étais à sa place, j'aurais inventé un mécanisme secret. » fit l'homme aux yeux verrons en observant la porte.

« Regarde dans la frise, ici ! » fit Kôgaiji en tirant son amant par l'épaule. « L »

Homura se positionna derrière son amant et pressa son corps contre le sien.

« Je vois… » dit il en embrassant son cou. « Tu es drôlement mignon mon cœur. »

Le demi dieu entreprit de masser le cou endolori de son compagnon tandis que ce dernier se laissait aller.

« C'est agréable »

« Plus tard, je te masserai d'autres endroits… » suggéra le brun en faisant rougir son amant qui appuya sur le bouton.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Ils pénètrent à l'intérieur, Kôgaiji créa une boule de feu pour éclairer la petite grotte avec en son centre un tombeau.

« Comme c'est silencieux ! Je me demande s'il nous pardonnerait de violer sa tombe. Je n'aime vraiment pas faire ça, c'est odieux !! » fit le prince qui méprisa encore plus sa belle-mère pour celle qu'elle lui faisait faire.

Le brun posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

« Je comprends mon ange, mais tu n'as pas le choix. Tu sais bien qu'elle enverra quelqu'un d'autre. Je pense que ce youkai préfère que ce soit toi qui prenne cet objet plutôt qu'un autre irrespectueux des morts. »

« Que dirais-tu de lui acheter une autre chapelet en remplacement ? » fit le prince en observant le caveau.

« Je pense que ce serait une très bonne idée. »

Le youkai trouva le chapelet que cherchait sa belle-mère dans un pot.

Il se mit à implorer le pardon des morts car il savait que ces derniers pouvaient revenir.

N'était-ce pas le cas d'Homura, ici présent ?

Homura commença aussitôt la première cérémonie pour désactiver le miroir.

**u z u z u z u z u z **

Un mois plus tard, ils avaient finis.

« Je vais devoir bientôt partir » fit Homura en baisant la main tant aimée.

« Malheureusement, c'est le destin » dit Kôgaiji avec beaucoup de regrets dans la voix.

Il avait appris à aimer cet homme et en était tombé amoureux.

« Ne sois pas malheureux… » lui dit avec une grande gentillesse le brun en caressant la chevelure rouge. « C'est le destin. Et je suis sûr que nous nous reverrons, je demanderai aux dieux de me trouver des missions pour que nous nous retrouvions. J'attendrais avec impatience ces moments l »

« Tu penses qu'ils t'accorderont ce que tu demandes ? »

« Je suis l'un des leurs après tout… Ils ne pourront pas s'opposer à moi… Je revivrais mon prince… Et je viendrais à tes côtés… »

« Alors je t'attendrai » dit Kôgaiji en l'embrassant.

Quelques jours plus tard, Homura fut rappelé par les divinités comme prévu, il repartit dans le monde des dieux, triste de quitter son amant mais il savait qu'ils se retrouveraient, ils n'avaient pas peur de l'avenir car ils seraient ensemble malgré la distance…

A compter de ce jour là, le prince se rendit très souvent au pied de l'orme priant les dieux de lui rendre son aimé ce qu'ils ne manquèrent pas de faire quand ils avaient besoin des services d'Homura….

Cet arbre fut bientôt le lieu de leur rendez-vous et celui où ils venaient se réfugier loin de tout….

FIN


End file.
